divine_beast_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Zhang Che/Special Abilities
Monster Information Sight It allows Zhang Che see some information about Exotic Beasts and Beast Cards. With this ability to visualize a Beast's attributes, Zhang Che is capable of becoming a Beast Card Cultivator. Level: Potential: Double Number of Beast Cards Used Per Tier After Zhang Che's soul transcended into this world and fused with the previous soul residing in this body, it could be said that their two souls now exist in a single body. So, his Spiritual Sea will naturally be twice as large as anyone else at the same tier. Skill - Fusion The level upgrade couldn't surpass the potential, for example a Potential B Rank Beast can upgrade its level at most four time. That means that it can fuse four time to rank up, no more than that. * Level 1: (Experience 0/100), Combines two beast cards of same species and level into a beast card of one level higher. Limited to beast cards under 3 stars. * Level 2: (Experience 0/100), Combines two beast cards of same species and level into a beast card of 1 level higher. Limited to beast cards under 4 stars. (Unable to gain experience from combining beast cards under 3 stars.) * Level 3: (Experience 0/100), Combines two beast cards of same species and level into a beast card of 1 level higher. Limited to beast cards under 5 stars. (Unable to gain experience from combining beast cards under 4 stars.) * Level 4: (Experience 0/100), Combines two beast cards of same species and level into a beast card of 1 level higher. Limited to beast cards under 6 stars. (Unable to gain experience from combining beast cards under 5 stars.) Seven Colored Crystal The Seven Colored Crystal entered Zhang Che's Spiritual Sea. The Beast Cards were around it absorbing layer of seven-colored fog that it emitted. Contracting Exotic Beasts The Seven Colored Crystal in his Spiritual Sea could release a strand of energy transformed from the seven colored fog and extend the strand towards the Beasts in the real world to attract them and make a contract with them. Upgrading Beasts Quality The Crystal could actually upgrade the Beast Cards and Contracted Beasts quality. The quality upgrade couldn't surpass the potential, for example a Potential B Rank Beast can upgrade its quality at most four time. No more than that. Different time was requested for each quality upgrade. The amount of time required to advance a beast card from Bronze to Silver quality was twice that of advancing from Black Iron to Bronze quality. Mysterious Demonic Flower Remodeled the Body (ch.125) A Giant Demonic Bewitching Flower that evolves by consuming the corpses of exotic beasts and humans with extending like tentacles that coiled around the corpses withdrawing them back to the rest of the flower and quickly devouring it. It even had a powerful exotic beast by its side, silently offering food to it, enslaved to it. The pattern on each of the petals formed a smiling face. From his thinking being influenced by the Demonic Bewitching Flower, Zhang Che walked into the heart of the flower. A warm energy surged violently into Zhang Che's body. He felt like he had truly turned into an infant, absorbing that energy crazily, his body was growing stronger. Then he had a life and death struggle with the entity born from the demonic flower in his Spiritual Sea because the Demonic Bewitching Flower wanted to take control over his body and devour his soul. At the last moment the rainbow crystal emitted a blinding light, illuminating his entire Spiritual Sea and destroyed the Demonic Bewitching Flower's Consciousness. Zhang Che then fell into a deep sleep and when he woke up he grew taller, more muscular and his strength and speed became superhuman. He basically wasn't a human anymore. Golden Vortex (ch.284) After absorbing the mysterious energy from the black savage gigantic worm in the Secret World, inside Zhang Che's Spiritual Sea the Rainbow Crystal suddenly emitted a blinding rainbow light. Under the rainbow light’s illumination, the massive mysterious energy quickly collapsed inwards and turned into a tiny point of light. It flew to just under the rainbow crystal and started spinning on the spot. As it spun faster and faster, the tiny origin grew smaller and smaller, to the point that it was almost undetectable to Zhang Che. Then a tiny golden vortex suddenly appeared in the same spot where the origin had disappeared. If its energy flew into Zhang Che's eyes and he focused his attention, the target’s figure even a kilometer away quickly becomes clearer, as if a pair of invisible binoculars were fitted in front of his eyes.